


Ostatnia prośba

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Tragedy, Yuri, dekonstrukcja, narnijski agnst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narnia to bajkowa kraina cudów? Nie zawsze i nie dla wszystkich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostatnia prośba

**Author's Note:**

> Ze wszystkich postaci występujących w "Opowieściach z Narnii", zawsze najbardziej lubiłam Zuzannę i miałam wielki żal do autora za to, co jej zrobił.

Przejmujący chłód niesiony przez jesienny wicher szalał na zewnątrz, ale w niewielkiej kafejce w Liverpoolu temperatura była wysoka. Nie była to tylko i wyłącznie zasługa trzaskającego wesoło w kominku ognia. Napięcie i emocje ogniskowały się bowiem wokół niedużego, stojącego koło okna stolika, za którym siedziały dwie młode dziewczyny. 

\- Czy to naprawdę takie ważne, Zuziu? - niska, jasnowłosa dziewczyna popiła nieco gorącej czekolady, która pomogła pozbyć się resztek chłodu - Nie mogłaś po prostu zadzwonić albo napisać? Ściąganie mnie tutaj z Londynu to chyba przesada, zwłaszcza, że mam egzaminy i...  
\- Nie, Łucjo - mimo iż była wyraźnie wyższa, a jej włosy były ciemne, nie sposób nie dostrzec było rodzinnego podobieństwa - Są sprawy, o których nie da się rozmawiać inaczej niż twarzą w twarz.  
\- Jakie? Masz chłopaka? A może chcesz rozmawiać o wyborze czegoś z nowego katalogu... - ironia w głosie Łucji była aż nazbyt wyraźna - Albo o tym aktorze...  
\- Nie. O Narni.

Oczy Łucji powiększyły się niemal do rozmiarów spodków, na których stały filiżanki z gorącą czekoladą. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy od czasów ich powrotu z drugiej wyprawy do Narnii, Zuzanna zbywała każdą wzmiankę na ten temat, sprowadzając to do bajek, zabaw i snów. Oddalała się wyraźnie od reszty rodzeństwa Pevensie. Im częściej oni rozmawiali na ten temat, tym bardziej ona wyrażała sceptycyzm, aż w końcu przestali proszać te kwestie w jej obecności.  
\- Żartujesz? - Łucja spytała, patrząc na nią uważnie, po czym uśmiechnęła się - Och, Zuziu, więc ty jednak tylko się z nami droczyłaś, kiedy mówiłaś, że to bajki i nic poza...  
\- Nie - głos Zuzanny był poważny i stanowczy - Po prostu chcę ci opowiedzieć pewną historię. Posłuchaj, dobrze?  
\- Dobrze! - Łucja, której wątpliwości zostały rozproszone, pokiwała energicznie głową.

***

Ker Paravel widział wiele uczt, wiele przyjęć i zabaw, ale ta była wyjątkowa. Pierwszy raz bowiem na królewskim dworze Narnii pojawiła się osobiście osoba pochodząca z królewskiej linii Kalormenu, na dodatek jeszcze w roli zupełnie innej niż jacykolwiek poprzedni przedstawiciele tej nacji. Bo choć posłowie przybywający z Taszbanu bywali tu nie raz, to żaden z władców kalormeńskich nie odważył się nigdy przybyć osobiście, ani nawet przysłać potomka do kraju, z którym toczyli tyle wojen. Zaś ich przedstawiciele dyplomatyczni byli zawsze chłodni, oficjalni i robili wszystko, aby ich pobyt w Narnii był tak krótki, jak tylko się da.

Arawis była zupełnie inna. Uśmiechnięta, chętnie dzieląca się ze wszystkimi niezliczonymi opowieściami, które wydawała się znać na pamięć, była duszą towarzystwa. Przybyła tutaj zaledwie kilka dni temu, ale w krótkim czasie polubili ją wszyscy. Zapewne pomógł w tym fakt, że nie była już oficjalnie księżniczką Kalormenu, ale narzeczoną następcy tronu Archenlandii. Jednak jej oliwkowa cera, głębokie i ciemne oczy nie pozwoliłyby nikomu pomylić jej z jakąkolwiek kobietą pochodzącą z Narni lub Archenlandii. Jej egzotyka przyciągała jednak, zamiast odpychać. Ten ledwie dostrzegalny dystans, jaki dzielił ją od reszty mieszkańców tych ziem, wydawał się nieistotny.

Gwary rozmów umilkły, kiedy wstała, prosząc wszystkich o chwilę uwagi.   
\- Dziękuję za gościnę, wasze królewskie mości - złożyła pokłon, kierując go w stronę Piotra, Zuzanny, Edmunda i Łucji - Ja i wszyscy Archenlandczycy pozostaniemy wdzięczni za to, co dla nas zrobiliście. Dni, które tu spędziłam, były cudowne. Chciałabym teraz wykonać przed wami taniec, którego uczy się kobiety w moich rodzinnych stronach. Mówi się, że kobieta tańczy go, kiedy chce okazać innym swoją wdzięczność.

Wyszła na środek wielkie sali, a wybrani przez nią muzykanci zaczęli grać melodię. Była powolna, nieco monotonna i transowa, daleka od skocznych, wpadających w ucho narnijskich piosenek. Ale jej rolą było stanowić tło dla tancerki, nic poza tym. Arawis poruszała się powoli w rytmie muzyki, płynąc z nią, dając się jej ponieść, podczas gdy jej starannie wyćwiczone ciało odtwarzało z pamięci kolejne kroki. Znała je na pamięć, chociaż nigdy jeszcze nie wykonywała tego tańca publicznie. Choć bowiem nauczono ją go, to podczas lat spędzonych w Kalormenie nigdy nie spotkała nikogo, komu chciałaby okazać ciepłe uczucia. Ale teraz było inaczej. Wiedziała, że wszyscy w sali patrzą na nią, kiedy pozornie niedbałymi ruchami uwalniała kolejne, liczne fragmenty swojego ubioru, pozwalając im opadać na podłogę. Wielu nazywało ten taniec nieskromnym, ale prawda była taka, że podczas jego wykonywania kobieta nie odsłaniała żadnej z wstydliwych części ciała. To raczej wyobraźnia widzów podsuwała im takie obrazy.

Chociaż Arawis skupiła na sobie uwagę wszystkich, ją obchodziło spojrzenie tylko jednej osoby. Czuła je na sobie i tańcząc dbała wyłącznie o nie. Oczy królowej Zuzanny utkwione były w pięknej Kalormence przez cały czas, aż taniec dobiegł końca i ostania z pięciu zasłon spadła na ziemię. Arawis skłoniła się, zaś salę wypełniły wiwaty i oklaski. Zuzanna także biła brawo, a dzięki ciepłu panującemu w sali nikogo nie dziwił rumieniec na jej policzkach.

Poznały się kilka dni wcześniej. To właśnie ona powitała Arawis w Narnii. Ze wszystkich władców tego królestwa, to Zuzanna wydawała jej się najbliższa. Wysoka, smukła, nieco zdystansowana i nie tak entuzjastycznie otwarta jak jej młodsza siostra Łucja, wydawała się Arawis chodzącą doskonałością, łaczącą w sobie grację narnijczyków i dostojeństwo kobiet z Kalormenu. Teraz rozumiała, czemu Rabadasz starał się o jej rękę. Tak, zapewne jako jedyna z tego rodzeństwa odnalazłaby się jakoś na dworze w Taszbanie, pewnie nawet bez trudu przewyższyła go i sama sprawowała władzę. Chociaż obowiązki wymagały, aby spotykała się z każdym, najwięcej czasu spędzała właśnie z Zuzanną. Wieczorami chętnie odwiedzała jej komnaty, gdzie przy herbacie opowiadała jej o swoich rodzinnych stronach, snując niekończące się opowieści o swoich licznych przodkach i ich wyczynach. Zuzanna słuchała, czasami tylko coś dodając i komentując, ale żadne z jej słów nie było zbędne. Początkowo dla Arawis było to dziwne, bo kalormeńskie kobiety ceniły bogatą, kwiecistą mowę, zaś Zuzanna wyraźnie wyrażała się oszczędnie, przedkładając znaczenie słów nad ich ilość. Jednak każda jej uwaga była cenna i nawet jeśli wiele razy godziły w tradycje i obyczaje Kalormenu, Arawis nie mogła się z nimi nie zgodzić. Księżniczka odnalazła w królowej siostrę, której tak naprawdę nigdy nie miała. 

Dni mijały powoli i nieuchronnie, aż w końcu nadszedł czas wyjazdu. W dzień wcześniej Piotr wydał wielką ucztę na cześć gości z Archenlandii. Po wykonaniu tańca, Arawis wracała na swoje miejsce, ale po drodze ktoś ją zatrzymał. To była Zuzanna.  
\- Pięknie tańczyłaś - powiedziała - Chciałabym, żebyś mnie tego kiedyś nauczyła.  
\- Tylko kobiety z Kalormenu mogą... - zaczęła, ale Zuzanna położyła jej palec na ustach.  
\- Ciii... Powtarzasz to jak mantrę. Ileż to już razy słyszałam „Tylko kobiety z Kalormenu to, tamto...“. Nie jesteś już w Kalormenie.  
\- Nie, to prawda, nie jestem i pewnie nigdy już nie będę. Moja rodzinna ogłosiła mnie zdrajczynią. Ten, kto mnie zabije, otrzyma tytuł i ziemię.   
\- No właśnie. Tymczasem tu, w królestwie Aslana, nie ma takich nieludzkich praw. To bajkowe miejsce, a bajki są piękne, tak jak ty - ledwie zauważalnie ujęła jej dłoń, wyprowadzając z głośnej sali - Dlatego liczę, że kiedyś i mnie tego nauczysz. To jak?  
\- Nie - odpowiedziała Arawis i patrząc na zdumioną twarz Zuzanny dodała - Gdy kobieta chce okazać wdzięczność, wykonuje taniec pięciu zasłon. Ale jest jeszcze taniec siedmiu zasłon. Chciałabym... - zawała sie przez chwilę, nie odrywając oczu od twarzy królowej - móc nauczyć cię właśnie jego.  
\- A czym on się różni od tamtego?  
\- Tym, że kobieta wykonuje go, kiedy chce okazać... komuś swoją miłość.

Zuzanna przytuliła ją, całując delikatnie w ciemne, rubinowe wargi. Arawis, którą wyznanie to kosztowało chyba całą siłę woli, z trudem odpowiedziała na pocałunek, trwający bardzo krótko. Jednak ta chwila wystarczyła, aby wyzbyła się wątpliwości. Kiedy skończyły, odruchowo chciała odpowiedzieć „Kobietom z Kalormenu nie wolno...“, ale zdusiła to w sobie, ujmując dłoń Zuzanny, kiedy ta prowadziła ją po schodach do swoich komnat, w których spędzić miały jej ostatnią noc w Ker Paravel.

Dla Zuzanny to była najpiękniejsza noc w jej życiu. Odkąd przybyła do Narnii, minęły długie lata. Spędzała je w towarzystwie rodzeństwa, które kochała zresztą szczerze, jednak wiedziała, że potrzebuje czegoś więcej. Dla Narnijczyków była królową pochodzącą z innego świata, piękną ale jakby odległą, bliską bóstwu. Nie miała w sobie tej naturalnej serdeczności i rozbrajającego ciepła, którymi emanowała Łucja. Jedyną propozycją jaką do tej pory otrzymała, była ta, którą złożył jej Rabadasz, budzący raczej śmiech niż sympatię. W Arawis odnalazła natomiast wszystko, czego pragnęła. Partnerkę do rozmów, kogoś, kto widzi w niej człowieka. Towarzyszkę, przyjaciółkę, a wreszcie... kochankę.

Kiedy zasypiała, wciąż trzymając ją za rękę, zastanawiała się, jak sprawić, aby Arawis została tutaj dłużej. Wiedziała, że Kor na nią czeka. Ale jak prosty chłopak, nawet jeśli był w istocie królewskiego rodu, mógł być partnerem dla tej starannie wykształconej, obdarzonej wdziękiem, inteligencją i ogładą dziewczyny? Wiedziała, że kocha Arawis. Czy ona też kocha ją? Wyznania, które tego wieczora ciemnooka dziewczyna składała jej tyle razy, brzmiały tak szczerze, że nie śmiała w nie wątpić. Biła się z myślami, aż w końcu zasnęła.

Otworzyła oczy, kiedy nagle poczuła czyjąś obecność. Arawis spała tuż obok. Zuzanna podniosła się i znieruchomiała, bo na środku swojej komnaty dostrzegła wielkiego lwa. Wydawał się rzeczywisty, choć w bladym świetle księżyca nie była tego pewna. Przetarła oczy.  
\- Aslan? - spytała.  
\- Tak, córko Ewy - głos nie pozostawiał wątpliwości. Wydawał się zabarwiony smutkiem.  
\- Czy coś się stało?  
\- Owszem. Zgrzeszyłaś - chociaż nie zrobił żadnego gestu, jego spojrzenie mówiło wszystko - Wiesz dobrze, Zuzanno, że to, co tej nocy robiłaś, jest grzechem. Wiesz o tym, nauczono cię tego przecież.   
\- Ale... - szok odebrał jej na chwilę mowę.  
\- Zło towarzyszyło powstaniu Narni, kiedy dzieci Adama i Ewy przywiodły je do rodzącej się krainy. Kiedy wasza czwórka tu przybyła, zło skusiło jednego z was. Teraz, kiedy zbliża się kres waszego pobytu tutaj, ponownie stało się coś, do czego nie powinno dojść.   
\- Zło? Co jest złego w...  
\- Moje dziecko, nie jesteś już niewinną dziewczynką, która nieświadomie grzeszy i której łatwo można wybaczyć. Być może kiedyś to się zmieni. Ale jutro... wszystko się skończy.  
\- Nie! Poczekaj! - Zuzanna krzyknęła, ale zanim dokończyła ostatnie słowo, jego już tam nie było.  
\- Co się stało? - Arawis uniosła się i spojrzała na Zuzannę.  
\- Nic... nic takiego... to tylko zły sen - jej głos drżał, tak jak i ciało.  
\- Nie bój się, kochana, jestem przy tobie - Arawis czule przytuliła ją do piersi, ale Zuzanna do świtu nie zmrużyła oka.

Następnego dnia cała cała czwórka odprowadzała Arawis i towarzyszącą ją świtę. Zuzanna walczyła przez całą drogę, aby zachować spokój. Widziała, że Arawis też się stara być wobec niej naturalna i miała świadomość, z jakim trudem jej to przychodzi. Kiedy się żegnały, przytuliła ją. Prosiła, żeby następnym razem to Zuzanna odwiedziła ją w Archenlandii. Ona zaś prawie się rozpłakała, obiecując, że na pewno już niebawem tak uczyni. Wiedziała, że składa obietnicę, której nie dotrzyma. Gdy wracali, była otępiała. I wówczas posłaniec przyniósł wieść, że niedaleko ktoś widział białego jelenia...

***

\- Teraz już wiesz - powiedziała, oddychając głęboko i patrząc uważnie na Łucję, która przez cały czas trwania tej historii nie zadała ani jednego pytania, co było u niej rzadkością. Po zakończeniu całej opowieści była przez chwilę cicho, jakby zbierała myśli, chcąc ogarnąć wszystko, co usłyszała.  
\- Wiem, ale... nie rozumiem. To nie może być tak. Przecież... przecież byłaś z nami w Narni po raz drugi. Widziałaś go. Czemu wtedy...?   
\- To prawda, byłam. Nie masz pojęcia, jaką poczułam nadzieję, kiedy zrozumiałam, gdzie jesteśmy. A potem przyszedł ból, gdy dotarło do mnie, ile minęło czasu. Ale... wierzyłam, że może, jeśli go spotkam, porozmawiam z nim... Narnia to kraina bajkowa, w bajkach cuda się zdarzają, więc...

***

\- Aslanie, mam prośbę - powiedziała, kiedy na krótką chwilę udało jej się być z nim sam na sam.  
\- Nie.  
\- Dlaczego? Czemu nie mogę chociaż złożyć kwiatów na jej grobie?  
\- Bo już go nie ma. Minęły wieki, Zuzanno. W waszym świecie minęły miesiące. Miałem nadzieję, że przez ten czas zrozumiesz swój grzech i wyrzekniesz się go, tak jak uczynił to kiedyś twój brat, Edmund. Ale ty w nim nadal tkwisz. Zapuścił korzenie głęboko, oplatając nimi twoje serce. Stałaś się dorosła, córko Ewy.  
\- Tak, pewnie masz rację - zacisnęła pięści w bezsilnej złości - Stałam się dorosła. Ale nie dziś, nie wczoraj. Stało się to wtedy, tamtej nocy. Zrozumiałam, że są rzeczy, dla których warto poświęcić dzieciństwo i niewinność. Nie, nic nie mów. Wiem dobrze, rozumiem. Nie wrócę już do Narni. Nie chcę tu wracać.

***

\- Powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz... ? - Łucja sprawiała wrażenie, jakby uderzył w nią grom z jasnego nieba.  
\- Tak. Poczułam wtedy wielką ulgę. A on był autentycznie zdziwiony. Szkoda, że tego nie widziałaś. Zdziwiony lew to... interesujący widok. 

***

\- To prawda, już tu nie wrócisz. Odrzuciłaś ten dar z własnej woli - Aslan pokiwał głową.   
\- Nie mów o tym reszcie. Nie chciałabym, aby na razie stracili wiarę w ciebie i Narnię. Być może kiedyś sama im to powiem. Być może nie. Narnia kojarzy mi się już tylko z bólem. Dzisiaj po raz ostatni jej broniłam. Wierzyłam, że może... Ale skoro nie.... Świat, w którym nie ma Arawis, nie jest wart, aby go bronić.  
\- Nie żałujesz?  
\- Nie. Jeśli spełnisz moją ostatnią prośbę....

***

\- Jutro odpływam do Francji - zakończyła - Powiedz reszcie, że... Nieważne, lepiej nic im nie mów. Zrobisz, co zechcesz.   
\- Dlaczego też ich tu nie zaprosiłaś? Powinni to usłyszeć. Wiesz, ile mają do ciebie pretensji? Ja też miałam! Zrozumieliby....  
\- Piotr miałby ich jeszcze więcej. Edmund by mi współczuł, nie wątpię, że szczerze. Ale nie chcę tego. Nie potrzebuję ani wymówek ani współczucia. Chcę tylko zrozumienia.   
\- Ale wiesz, ja kiedyś jeszcze wrócę do Narni, sam tak mówił. Obiecuję, porozmawiam z nim wtedy i przekonam, że...  
\- Nie, Łucjo - Zuzanna pogładziła jasne włosy siostry - Dla mnie ta bajka się skończyła. Nadeszło życie. A ja już nie szukam w życiu bajek. Bajki sa okrutne - dopiła gorącą czekoladę, która w międzyczasie przestała już być gorącą - Pójdę własną drogą, sama decydując o tym, co jest dla mnie dobre.   
\- Jak chcesz - głos Łucji brzmiał poważnie, wydawał się pozbawiony entuzjazmu, który zwykle go wypełniał - Trzymaj się i powodzenia - przytuliła siostrę, całując ją w policzek.  
\- Ty też, siostrzyczko.  
\- Powiedz mi jeszcze - spytała, kiedy zakładały palta - Jaka była ta twoja ostatnia prośba?  
\- Powiem ci następnym razem, zgoda?  
\- Zgoda - Łucja zwiesiła głowę, jakby miała przeczucie, że to „następnym razem“ nigdy nie nastąpi.

***

\- Zapomnę o Narni - mówiła spokojnie, patrząc lwu prosto w oczy - Zostawię ją, nigdy tu nie wrócę. Ale gdy wypełni się czas, tak jak mówiłeś, wtedy niech ona nie cierpi przez to, co ja zrobiłam. Niech będzie wśród tych, których spotka szczęśscie. Wezmę to na siebie. Nie wyrażę żalu, nie będę błagać o przebaczenie. Ale zapłacę za mnie i za nią. To uczciwa cena, prawda?  
\- Tak - Aslan pokiwał smutno głową - Najuczciwsza z możliwych.

**Author's Note:**

> Notka na koniec: Fragment „Nie szukam w życiu bajek. Bajki są okrutne“ to lekko zmodyfikowany cytat z piosenki „Graphite“ Closterkellera.


End file.
